


Lord of Souls

by Sakata_Tetsuya



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Highschool DxD
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakata_Tetsuya/pseuds/Sakata_Tetsuya
Summary: The Furtive Pygmy, a Lord he was yet so easily forgotten, Even when the truth is forgotten, his legacy still lives despite the cruelty of time. And when a Lord of Souls appears...let just say the world is going to turn upside down. Rate M because I am paranoid. First attempt in Dark Souls series. (Re-post from my account in fanfiction.net) Please R&R. Pairing undecided. Beta-ed by Solita_Belle





	1. First Ember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot and my OC.
> 
> Beta-ed by Solita_Belle

 

**First Ember:**

_Am I seeing a dream? Or am I seeing nothing?_

_Are the words that I'm speaking useless?_

_Sadness only makes me tired_

_Should  "Feeling nothing" be the best?_

_No matter what bewildering words you speak,_

_My heart will just not hear anything_

_If I do something to change,_

_I’d just turn everything **dark**._

* * *

“Oi, you!”

Again? He was trying to get some sleep here.

 “Wake up!”

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Why would they attempt to bully him? To prove that they were superior? What a waste of pathetic effort.

“Don’t you dare ignore us, you little shit!”

If he paid attention to them, would they leave him alone? No. The answer would be no, obviously. Why? Because they were bullies, of course.

Suddenly, the book covering his face was swatted away as the face of the bullies’s leader came into his view. And here he had hoped they would just give up. And their souls seemed pretty dim. Not exactly a surprise there though.

“How dare you look at me in such an impassive manner?!” the leader of the bunch was on the verge of growling right now as the punk forcefully grabbed his shirt’s collar. And on a side note, if the punk didn’t like his usual impassive look, should he give him an insulting look then?

“Say something, you little shit! Or are you too scared to speak?” A rather pathetic sardonic sneer crept into the bullies’ leader face. Try harder and he might raised his eyebrows, no pun intended.

And yes, he was being sarcastic here.

“Eat this, you mute!” the bullies’ leader raised his fist, preparing to strike him.

Wait, how in the world did thing escalate from threatening to fist raising so quickly? Meh, who would care at this point, aside himself?

The bullies’s leader clutched his throat, courtesy of a punch straight to his larynx, before his head was slammed into the head of one of his underlings while the last one received a jab straight to the face. Quick and simple, the three bullies dropped down and writhed in pain.

*RINGGG!!!*

Ah, the ring signaled the end of lunchtime as well as the two-second round. How convenient.

* * *

 

How many times ha the sun risen and fallen? It was a question that he had hoped to find an answer, despite the fact that it was merely for his own amusement. From what he had heard from his guest, the world in Age of Ancient had been unformed and shrouded by fog, so it was impossible to know whether that giant fireball at that time has even risen or not, let alone counting how many times it has risen and fallen. Oh he couldn’t help but shake his head.

“Hawaa!”

A blond nun not really far ahead of him suddenly decided it was a good time to trip on nothing and fell face first on the ground. And not exactly in a good... way to fall. Hmm, what were the odds?

“Auuuu. Why do I keep tripping?” moaned the blond nun to herself.

The answer:  ridiculously high if what she had just said was the truth. Even higher than the chances of something suddenly fell from the sky, either natural or artificial thing. As he approached the nun, he could feel a bright aura of light coming from her soul. Much brighter than quite a number of priests he has laid eyes upon. Thanked to the people liked her, the Abyss hadn’t scorched the earth and flooded the land with insanity even after the fading of the First Flame . He hoped she could keep that light illuminating.

“Um...” after the girl had fully stood up, she nervously try to gain his attention after noticing his presence “... Do you know where the church of this town is? I just came here and... no one seems to understand me...”

... Did she know that the only church in this place was abandoned? Why would she want to go there?

“Really? Thank God!” seeing his nod, the unknown girl let out a grateful thank, and quite a genuine one he might add “Could you...?”

“Asia, what are you doing here?”

Ho, a new voice.

“R-Raynare-sama!” the blond girl named Asia stuttered slightly as he turned to the source of the voice only to be greeted by the sight of black wings behind the back of the female owner of the voice while behind her, a man in strange church robe was eyeing him like a predator.

A Fallen Angel. So this nun was in league with Fallen Angels? While not as surprised as a guy sent flying due to a child’s three-wheel bicycle crashed into his right leg, this was a surprise nonetheless.

“... I... was lost, Raynare-sama...” the nervousness along with the embarrassment were literally emitting from Asia while the fallen was eyeing him with a disgusted look as if he was a piece of thrash. “... And this kind sir was going to show me the way...”

“Follow me. Or else, I will kill that boy.”

Was that necessary to add a threat to end his life just to make the blond nun follow the her? Hadn’t the fallen angel heard that the nun had been lost and trying to ask the direction? The threat was utterly pointless in his opinion.

“I-I will go with you! Just please spare him, Raynare-sama! He has done nothing wrong!” pleaded the blond nun. While the subtle movements of the fallen angel’s lips escaped Asia’s eyes when she bowed her head down, it didn’t escape his.

Yep, things were going sour.

“Then do not waste my time any longer.” The sardonic reply of Raynare made Asia cringe slightly as they took their leave, but not before the fallen angel sent an incline of her head toward his direction as the man in robe nodded his head.

“Sorry boys, no hard feeling.” The man drew out a handgun “Just following orde... Gah!”

Before the man in church robe could finish his sentence, he dropped and rolled to the right and picked up a stone before throwing it right in his assailant’s face, making the man drop his gun and clutched his face in pain.

Classic villain cliche #2: Gloating/taunting/explaining/blah blah blah something to the enemy before killing them instead of outright killing them. Dramatic but pretty much unnecessary, or in worse cases, even idiotic.

“You goddamn... Guh!” Any curse the man intended to finish died in his throat the moment a wet sound reached his ears. Looking down, his gaze met the sight of a coiled sword had ripsoted through his torso to the guard.

“Sor **ry** , no h **ar** d fe **eli** ng. **Ju** st s **e** lf-de **fend** ing.”  

The distorted voice was the last thing the man heard before the great sword was pulled out as the man fell onto his knees. Using his foot, he pushed the body off his sword as the corpse fell backward and created a small pool of its own blood beneath its back.

Flicking the blood on his odd looking sword away, he dismissed the sword and approached the lifeless corpse of the man in church rope. Except for a firearm and a vial of holy water, nothing was useful to him. Oh well, let see what he could savage.

Putting his right hand on the head of the corpse, glimpse of ashen light escaped his palm before the corpse as well as all the spilled blood dissolved into a dull grey fog, with a little black sprite and a pocket-size humanoid figure were all remained.

A barely audible chuckle escaped his lips. While his question about the sun was still unanswered, this was still amusing enough for today.

(End chapter)

 


	2. Second Ember

_I was searching the swaying sunlight through the trees_

_So miserable I reached out my arms_

_The gentle breeze blows through_

_As though wrapping around shaking dreams_

**Second Ember:**

_The pitch-black color shrouding everything around was the first thing he saw the moment his eyes opened. Aside the ground covering in ash, there seemed to be nothing that could interest a normal human._

_But in the middle, there was a coiled sword embed into the ashen ground as the cackling of the bonfire burning around the blade echoed to his ears. And sitting quietly by the bonfire, there was his faceless guest._

_“...”_

_Even though noticing his presence, his guest still kept his usual quietness. And it was near impossible to try to guess what his guest was thinking, given the featurelessness of his guest as the only thing he could see was the reflection of the bonfire on his near solid black body._

_“...”_

_Silently, he sat down by the bonfire, face to face with his guest before taking out a tiny black sprite and offered it to the bonfire, making its flame burn a little brighter as the warmness lightly caressed his cheeks._

_“...”_

_A polite nod of thank was the only reaction he could get from his guest. Normally, he would consider this as an unnecessary awkward silence but after knowing his guest for a **long** time, this was now his first exception. Though he admitted, this was boring as hell. If only his guest was a little more talkative... _

_“...”_

_Oh he couldn’t help but shake his head at the irony. Someone liked himself expected his guest to be talkative._

**_“... What are you going to do with the nun and the fallen angel?”_ **

_Hey his guest just opened a conversation. Convenient._

_“... The usual, probably.” Were there any other ways in this kind of situation?_

_Well,  there were actually. But it would make everything become too troublesome for his own taste._

**_“... Your choice, then.”_ **

* * *

Same shit, different day. That would be the most suitable phrase to describe his daily life. But of course, sometimes he would have to insert the ‘with new problems incoming his way’ part at the end of the phrase. Causes and effects, karma or fate being a bastard, it all depended on his mood to pick one to put the blame on.

And unfortunately, this was the time to add that phrase. Since the last time he had blamed karma, probably this time he should let ‘Fate being a bastard’ take the rap?

Aaanyway, back to the problem...

Math.

No matter how many times he had learned it, it was near impossible for him to enjoy the class. And while it would be more appropriate to put it in the ‘recurring problem’ category, the first math class of a week was always on Monday so to him, it was more than enough to consider it as a new problem.

He hated math. Why should he need to know about calculus? What exactly would that thing help him in the future? Playing chess would be way more favorable than listening to the explanation of Leibniz’s notation, even though chess was just as boring as calculus. And his classmates were listening to his teacher’s explanation as if their life depended on it. Really? Was he the only one in this class finding this class boring?

And speaking of his classmates, he wondered whether the devils had noticed the presence of fallen angels in their land or not as he cast a subtle glance at the Kuoh’s Two Great Ladies. While devils were not outright malicious and evil compared to demons, this was still their territory and according to his knowledge, a devil could not protect its territory would be considered a weak devil. Something that their Pride would not permit.

Especially if the ‘Gremory’ name had any meaning to his redhead devil classmate.

Haaaa, now the idea of dozing off sounded really tempting. Perhaps he should...

Zzz... Zzz...

* * *

It had been a week and things had been quiet. The bullies seemed had given up on pestering him, thus making his lunch rest became more enjoyable, albeit only a little bit. No fallen angel had been encountered during the last week, though it was partially because he hadn’t actively tried to seek them. And his new part-time job until now had been rather uneventful and at the moment, he had to wait only ten more minutes to be freed from his shift.

In all, there was nothing he could complain, except the fact that he had to wait... twenty six days more to receive his first month salary. While eating wasn’t exactly a necessity to him, enjoying splendid dishes on a few occasions here and there would be a nice change of pace.

If only he could use _souls_ to pay for his living instead of money... Heh, that would have been really _nice._

*Diiing*

“Welcome... “ he tried his best not to sound tired, though he could say his attempt was somewhat failed. Hey, who could blame him when he was being killed by boredom...

Ah, Earth was truly small, wasn’t it? 

“Has my order come?!”

Heh, who could have guessed Rias Gremory, one of The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, was an otaku? Though he couldn’t help but wonder whether all the money she earned through her contracts was spent in this or not.

Oh well, the more she spent, the more profit this shop gained. Though whether his salary would get or not... it would depend on his boss.

Quietly, he turned to the pre-order cabin before took out the redhead’s girl order as said girl was gripping the counter with enthusiasm burning in her eyes. Ah, how he wished to have a camera and take a shot of her face right now. It would be one hell of a photograph...

“Gimmegimmegimme!!”

For a very brief second, he could swear that his busty classmate had just  been replaced by a jumping chibi version of her with stars in her eyes as her arms were flailing in a comical manner. Did his mind just trick him?

“Thank you very much, cashier-san!” and with that, the redhead dashed out of the store, but not before rubbing her cheek on the carefully wrapped box.

And on the side note, she seemed didn’t recognize him that he was his classmate. Ah, it couldn’t be helped then.

(Line break)

Ah, Simon Viklund was the best. Now he could understand why the music was the main reason for many players to go loud. The tempo was more than enough to make his blood pulsing in excitement.

Also, could he ever mentioned how godlike Ermac looked in the reboot of Mortal Kombat? Well, he could and he would.

ERMAC LOOKED SO GOD *kisses*... LLLIKE!!!

Okay, now his mood was improved. Thank you, Ermac.

“... Um... Hey...”

Agh, why did nearly every time he found something enjoyable, he would be always interrupted? Congratulation, Fate, you was just promoted from ‘bastard’ to ‘petty bastard’. If only he had been able to impale the Fate’s face with a coiled sword as a certification for the promotion, things would have been more perfect.

Damn.

Taking off the book he used as a cover for his face as he groggily got up before taking off the headphone and having a look at his unwanted ‘alarm clock’...

“... Ah, well... I know this may sound weird... but can you give me some advice?”

Lo and behold, his unwanted alarm clock, one of the infamous The Perverted Trio, Hyoudou Issei! He swore, if the pervert decided to wake someone he didn’t even know only to ask some advice about large female chest and small female chest, he would take his _humanity_ and _human ef..._

Wait.

Hohoho, what did we have here? The pervert’s soul was entwined with the energy in the shape of a pawn chess piece, a sign showing that Issei was a reincarnated devil. And only recently he might add. Though who had reincarnated him, Rias or Sona, was still a question.

But what intrigued him was another soul living inside the pervert.

Draigg, the so-called Red Dragon Emperor. Oh how low the race has become. Ever since the fall of the Everlasting Dragons in the War of Fire, a prideful overgrown wyvern could become a dragon too. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of weapon he could create with the soul of the red wyvern... if he ripped out the so-called Sacred Gear in the urgent-looking teen.

“... Anyway... What will you do if someone you consider a friend is in danger but another friend... um... she don’t let you go help the one in danger?”

... The pervert didn’t even care to ask his name, let alone why he had asked a stranger for advice. What an impolite bastard.

“... Do whatever you want. Your choice is what matter, not what the other tell you... as long as you are careful.”

Now he could go back to his rest...

“Really?” Issei seemed relieved as the pervert bow his head in gratitude and run off “Thank you very much! I will go save Asia right away!”

Asia? As in Asia Argento? Whether this was a massive string of coincidence or Fate purposely wanted to pull a stunt on him in order to make him move his muscle, this was something he couldn’t miss if he wanted to know whether this Asia was the same nun he knew or not... even though it was nearly guaranteed to take away his tonight’s free time. Such atrocity!

Though on the bright side, at least he might have a worthy ‘opponent’ for a short workout.

(Chapter end)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The poem at the start is the modification of the chorus of ‘Bad Apple’. Anyway, the lore of Dark Souls universe is really awesome as it has near limitless potential, even though it can also be confusing as hell. Anyway, please R&R! 


End file.
